


In The Deep Of The Sea

by FlymetotheM00n12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Auction, Dark Fantasy, M/M, Monster sex, Sea Monsters, Smut, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlymetotheM00n12/pseuds/FlymetotheM00n12
Summary: The world was dark as it is.To rise above it, you have to be just as ruthless.The luxury of being on top of the world always came with a price.Luckily for Lance, he never had to claw his way up. Born into an powerful family establishment had its perks.





	In The Deep Of The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely Lagleita for the Monstertron Exchange. 
> 
> I'm so sorry I'm late ;-; but I hope this fic is worth it.
> 
> And shout out to beautiful Josiecat on discord for beta-ing, you're the best <3

The world was dark as it is. 

To rise above it, you have to be just as ruthless.   
The luxury of being on top of the world always came with a price. 

 

Luckily for Lance, he never had to claw his way up. Born into an powerful family establishment had its perks. 

But it, also, had its downfall. 

Lance crossed his arms tightly around himself, his stomach twisting into knots as they got closer to the destination. 

“I don’t understand why we keep going to these things.” Veronica sighed next to him, mindlessly twisting her hair, bored. 

“They’re turning up with less and less interesting prizes.” Marco whined. “Papa, I want something new!”

A heavy sighed fell inside the cart, silence followed after. Lance's muscles locked up tighter, it became harder to breathe.

“You will, Marco, you will but today is dedicated to Lance,” their father said, taking a sip from his dark wine. Lance made the mistake of looking up- Locked into place by his father’s stare. “Make sure you get the best out of the bunch.” 

He swallowed thickly, before nodding. “Yes, Papa.” 

His answer was enough to pleased his father, as he hummed and leaned back into his seat. Lance could feel his siblings eyes on him- Louis made a noise somewhere between a snort and scoff under his breath. But Lance knew better to look up again or say anything. Instead, he continued to glare out the window, watching the passing scenery. Shadows casted over the long car, the private road was lined with trees, all spaced equally as the branches loomed over. Deep green painted the woods, welcoming shadows as they blend in easily. Deep gold filtered through the branches, trying its best to break up the dark. But as sunset was quickly approaching, it was a lost cause.

It was all leading to the stoned mansion. A coming-of-age present and Lance knew better than to say no. It would’ve been a sign of weakness and Lance would have suffered more. So, he went along with it, no matter how his legs began to shake from nerves as the car turned into the round driveway. 

Lance closed his eyes, taking a couple of deep breaths as the car slowed to a stop. The door far from Lance opened. 

“Welcome, Sanchez Family.” A servant bowed. Lance and his siblings didn’t move until their father was out and adjusted from sitting in the car for too time. Then his siblings filtered out. When Lance was younger, he would’ve fought and squirm his way out first.

He kept his eyes down as he slid out last, he has only one foot on the velvet carpet a glove hand was thrusted into his view. Lance’s eyes snapped up to the servant. A elder man with very little hair lined around his scalp and his deep wrinkles had sharp edges to them, matching his dark eyes.

“Master Lance,” Lance frowned. He didn’t like how venomous his name sounded. “Madame has been expecting you.” 

His frown deepened but didn’t reply- only accepting the offered hand. The servant turned to the rest of the family once Lance was completely out of the car. “Madame is waiting for you all. Please, right this way.” 

The family was escorted through elegant hallways. Soft, velvet carpets guided them, tile floors with perfect reflections and not a single smudge, ceilings far too high even with equally over exaggerated chandeliers.

Afterwhile, everything seem to blend into an over sophisticated blur that only stuck out in the dark of night. It wasn’t until they entered a large, rounded room. A woman holding herself higher and more powerful that Lance knew exactly who she was, despite he never met her before.

“Madame Honvera,” Lance greeted, taking the slim hand and placing a delicate kiss on the back of her hand. She came up to his chest but Lance still felt far below her. 

“Master Lance,” Madame purred, the hair on Lance raised. “You’ve grown into a quite beautiful being even after everything that happened to you.” 

Her fingers grasped his chin, her nails digging into his cheek as she tilt his head. Inspecting him like- 

“I could almost mistake you for one my creatures.” 

The blood in Lance’s face dropped but he still kept his face still. But with the smirk Madame had, he wasn’t hiding it well. She stepped back and snapped her fingers, a small wine glass was presented to her- The same deep red color his father was drinking. 

“What can I do for you?” She circled around him. “Your first purchase will say a lot about who you will be as an owner.”

Lance hold his tongue. He wasn’t sure himself but there was a chilling moment where he was flashed back into the cold water, everywhere he looked was the black water of the sea. Gold eyes flashing and shadows of purple and white surrounded him. 

_Shiro._

His stomach twisted violently as he snapped out of his thought, horrified. He avoided the Madame’s piercing eyes. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath to center himself again. Once he found his solid ground again he locked eyes with Honvera. 

“What do you have, Madame?” Lance asked, a condescending smirk and a teasing glint in his eyes. “I find that I can be very... picky when choosing. I have a high standard, not a lot of people can reach.” 

Honerva chuckled, deep and eerily. “My dear boy, I have a wide selection of items. Right this way.” 

She raised her forearm and Lance unwillingly took it- He was taught manners and etiquettes like a second nature. Proper and prim. They walked back out into the large hallway towards the ballroom. Lance dreaded every step, knowing all too well what the room holds. But it was inevitable. His family and her servants followed behind.

“I have a few ideas of what your taste is. If you don’t mind me, Master Lance. I would like to test them out,” 

Lance hummed, amused. “Please, humor me, Madame,” 

Honvera wickedly grinned. “Perfect,” 

The solid gold doors to the ballroom were opened for them by the two servants standing just outside. As they entered, they handed him a little flashlight: For the auction. Expensive chairs lined in rows, the room itself was dimmed, the only light source was up ahead in what looks like a makeshift stage. Shifting figures and moving shadows shuffled around the room, the soft whispers fall quiet once Madame Honvera entered the room. Lance could feel everyone else’s eyes were on him, of course they were. He was hanging off of Madame. 

They made their way down to the front. Three, large cushioned chairs were in the middle: Thrones. Lance waited before Honvera sat on the far right throne, gesturing for Lance to sit in the middle. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his father take the remained throne. With a snapped of the Madame’s fingers, a slim woman took center stage. 

She looked around Lance age, probably a bit older with a deep blue hair cut to her chin. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming to Madame’s auction. Please, let the bidding begin,” she announced. She moved to up right stage. 

“I wondered if this first one perks your interest.” Honvera purred in his ears. Lance didn’t comment and kept his eyes glued to the stage. 

A glass cage raised onto the stage, deep red velvet curtains draped around it, hiding was inside. Once the container was above completely, the curtains dropped. Revealing a quite ethereal creature. Lance couldn’t tell the gender, but by their delicate frame and floral skin tone: It was from a woodwind family. Their owlish eyes locked with Lance’s, they watched him from over their shoulder. Raised on their knees, small delicate hands mapped their body as they dropped their hips. Lance was barely listening to hostess description of the creature or when the bidding started. Blood boiling too loud.

Of course.

She would think he would want something to feed his ego. That would melt simply by the brush of his fingers. To have them paw at him until he gives them attention. For them to be completely dependant on him, to make him feel superior and important. 

Sure, Lance does have an ego and likes all the attention given to him. But not this. Not when they were forced and trained to be this way. To be stripped of any personality and mentality. 

Lance chuckled, a little bitterly. 

He tilt his head back, peering at Madame.

“I don’t like weak things.” He smiled, there was too much venom in his voice but Madame didn’t seem to mind. She hummed, intrigued. 

“Perhaps, maybe you like a little more of a challenge, than?” she asked, playfully. Lance smiled but his eyes narrowed. He tuned out the woman auctioning off and ignore the lights that flickered throughout the crowd. 

Lance didn’t necessarily like this cat and mouse game he had to play with other powerful figures. Some were easier than others but still exhausting nevertheless. Hell, he had to subconsciously play with to his own family. But he did find it amusing to play, wondering who has the upper hand, what cards they will play, and most importantly, what was happening in the shadows. 

“SOLD!” The woman’s voice boomed, bringing Lance’s attention back to the stage. It wasn’t long before the next item was on stage.

The creature in the cage was a stark contrast from the previous one. The creature was massive in his form. Vibrant purple fur cover large muscles as a loincloth did nothing to cover him. He roared as he charged at the glass. Once he made contact with the glass, he was immediately thrown back, electrocuted. 

Lance threw his head back, laughing lightly, typical. If they didn’t think he wanted to dominate a creature, than he would wanted to be. 

He turned back to Honvera. “I don’t like ugly things either,” he said, teasingly. Honvera tilted her head, she still had that same knowing smirk. Lance is starting to really hate this game.

“I can’t help but notice you’re the only one in your family who has blue eyes.”

“He got it from his mother.” Lance turned upon hearing his father’s voice. Completely forgetting he was there. Lance ignored how his father was eyeing the figures on stage.

“They’re blue like the ocean,” Madame Honvera commented. “Tell me, Lance- Is your soul connected to the waters? Are you interested in sea creatures?” It scared Lance how his interest perked with Madame’s words. Her words bringing back the large creature years ago that never left Lance’s mind. But before he could cover it, Madame snatched it. Her smirk widen. 

“I know just the thing.” She said, her words and the way she purred began to effect Lance. 

“SOLD!” The woman’s voice startled Lance. He frowned when Madame snapped her fingers and the hostess followed. She cleared her throat and straightened up. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, our next auction item is… not fit for this environment and far too big to maneuver. But don’t be discouraged, this magnificent creature is sight to see.

“In norse mythology, Jormungand was known to be large enough to wrap around Midgard. It guarded the sea, a vicious creature that destroyed ships and caused destruction,” The hostess said, her eyes scanning the crowd. She hold herself stoic as her voice projected strong and solid. “Well this beautiful creature challenges the Jormungand. Luring its victims as it lurks in the darkest corners of the sea,”

Lance furrowed his eyebrows, dread clawed the back of his mind, his chest tighten fearing of the creature about to be presented. Running over all the sea creatures and nothing fitting this description and yet…. 

Chills gripped and locked onto Lance as the hostess eyes hold his gaze. “Make no mistake. Once this creature has you in its grasp,” She smiled. “Well…”

A large collected gasp ran through the crowd as the fall into complete darkness. Saved for the bright blue glow of the hologram. A high pitched trill startled the crowd, it was loud and earsplitting. However, it didn’t faze Lance. His breath was stuck inside his throat and yet his heart hammered in his chest. It took everything in Lance from shooting out of his chair. But he didn’t stop his hand in time from clutching his chest. 

The long tail curled and thrashed around- life sized as it took up all of the stage. It slithered and spilled over the stage. He could see the familiar lines that carved along the layers of smoothed scales. The hologram having the perfect visual of tail but from the waist up, was nothing but a dark silhouette. Save for the glowing eyes. If Lance stared long enough- which he did- he could make out the glint that reflected the row of sharp teeth. 

He knew what creature it was- A siren. But not just any siren. 

Shiro. 

“I want him.” Lance didn’t know how he made his voice steady and hard. He turned to face the Madame and-

Oh, he didn’t like that cheshire smile. Knowing right away, it wasn’t going to be easy as Lance stomping his foot and his needs are meant. Of course.

“My dear boy,” Madame purred. “This is still an auction.” 

“The bidding will start at 20 million GAC,” The hostess announced. Lance’s fingers moved faster than his mind, a brief flash of light. She briefly nodded in acknowledgement. 

“I hear 20 million. Do I heard 25?” Rage flared up when she looked somewhere off in the distant.

“25 Million, do I hear-” Lance pressed harshly the button. Next to him, Honvera threw her head back and chuckled. 

“Quite eager are we?” Her raspy voice was more irritating to Lance than anything. Lance forced a smile.

“Of course, you found the perfect creature for me,” Lance said, voice still steady. “You really know me, Madame.” 

Honvera chuckled, sitting back. 

“50 Million GAC, going once, going twice-” Lance didn’t realized he was standing until he was. 

“200 million GAC.” Lance said, his voice boomed inside the large room. Silence. There was no winking light in the crowd. Save for the hologram. He breath got caught in his throat when Shiro appeared to be staring at him. 

He can’t possibly see him, right? It just looks like it.

“SOLD!” The hostess shouted. Everything inside Lance sang in relief, but he still kept his body stiff. 

He could hear his father’s laugh. “That’s my boy. Good job, mijo,”

Lance reluctantly sat back down, eyes still locked onto the large creature. 

“Well I can’t say I’m not impressed,” Lance could hear Madame’s hum but he didn’t respond to any of them. His heart weighed a little heavy when the hologram flickered off. 

_Soon, My love. Soon._

 

“Master Lance, I was informed from the movers that they put your prize in your private pool, just like you instructed,” one of his servants said, shuffling her tiny feet fast to keep up with Lance’s long strides. 

“Thank you, Nanny. You’re excused.” Lance said. Nanny gave a quick bow before slipping off. He sighed as he slipped off his gloves before passing them off to another servant. He stopped and turn around to face the small heard of servants. “In fact, all of you are dismissed. Don’t disturb me for the rest of night.” 

All of them looked taken back from his words. Some exchanges glances while other’s shoulders relaxed in relief. They bow before they depart. Lance watched them all retrieve back into the main house before he turned to his own house. Hell, it was his own mansion. He slipped through the door. He quickly changed into some swimwear trunks and a loose shirt before he went straight to the back where it opened up to his pool.

It’s been a week. 

A week since the auction. Movers came by earlier today after they reconstructed his pool it accommodate its permanent resident. His pool already the biggest and deepest one on their property- it could be consider another ocean. For when he was young, he was constantly swimming. The cool water was nice against the cruel summer heat. And it was pretty, the clear blue water against the bright sky. 

All of that beauty, however, was gone. The water pitch black, the stars above reflecting the surface. The moon- full and bright, looked like a hole in the sky. Lance could’ve sworn he was staring into the abyss instead of the place he would consider his safe haven in the harsh world. His eyes strained to see any movement of his- the creature.

“I doubt you’ll get a glimpse of him.” Lance whipped around, startled when he heard Veronica.

Lance took a deep breathe to collect himself, he held up his hand. “How do you know?”

Veronica chuckled, kicking off the wall, her hands tucked inside her designer pants. “These types of creature are cold-blooded. The deeper, the best. Besides, it’s better this. Especially around this time.”

Lance scrunch his eyebrows. “What you mean by that?” Veronica stared at him, hard. There was a moment of breath before she doubled over in laughter. 

“Oh, baby brother. You are so naive.” The older wheezed, she wiped her fake tears. Lance glared at her as he collected himself.

“Shut up! No, I’m not!” Lance raised his voice, stopping his foot. His sister rolled her eyes. 

“You really should learn about your freaks before getting them, baby brother,” she sighed, she tilted her head. “Tell me, why were you so interested in this one pelicular?”

Lance shrugged. “I guess Madame really knows what I like. And you know once a Sanchez want something, they’ll get it. It’s the Sanchez way.” 

Veronica narrowed her eyes again. “I know when you wanted something, Lance. For 18 years, I’ve seen you threw tantrums and fits just to get what you want. You didn’t care who you threw into the fire just to get what you want. What I saw last week was different- It was desperation. It was pathetic.” 

Lance had to genuinely laugh. He wasn’t quite sure why but he did. Once he could catch his breath, he looked over at Veronica. “Of course I didn’t throw a fucking tantrum, Veca. I know how fucking two-face people are. How everyone have their own agenda in the dark, waiting to play their cards. If I, even for a moment, exposed myself well- we would all know what would happen to me.” 

It’s not something Lance, or anyone else for that matter, really think about but it’s always there. Constantly in the back of their mind. One moment someone could be at the top of the world and one wrong move, and their at the bottom, drowning until their last breath past. Veronica smiled fondly. 

“You have grown a lot, Lance. I’m proud of you,” She said, Lance didn’t hide his surprised. Her voice was genuine, raw. It made Lance relax a bit. She stepped up next to him, near the ledge of the pool. “So why this creature?”

Lance shrugged again, looking over the water. “I guess it’s the little kid in me who was obsessed with mermaids.” 

Veronica chuckled, “I remembered that. I remembered I had to teach you why you shouldn’t say you wanted to be one.”

A cold shivered passed over Lance. It was the first time Lance realized how dark the world truly was, he remembered how blunt Veronica’s answered was. Completely scarring him, but if it wasn’t for her, he would’ve ended up somewhere worse. 

They talked a little more before Veronica squeezed his shoulder and kissed his cheek goodnight. Lance watched her go and waited a few minutes until he knew for sure he was completely alone. 

Well.

Lance crouched down at the edge of the pool. He let his hand fall between his hand, the tips of his fingers lightly graze the surface of the water. It was always colder at night. 

“Shiro,” he all but whispered, a gently coax. Like the large creature could hear him even he was at the bottom of the water. He sighed after a while with no sign of the large siren. He leaned back until he sat on his butt as he cautiously slipped his toes into the water, slowly submerging his feet and part of his legs. Sitting comfortably. 

Lance sighed, he raise his hand to hold his chest, feeling the bump through his shirt. He reached underneath his shirt, he grabbed the necklace before he slipped it off he head. He held the beautiful cut crystal- bright blue. A reminder of that one horrible night and the first time he encountered his saving grace. 

He will always remember that night, so vividly. 

_The waters was choppy, and the yatch did nothing to fight against it. Lance stumbled around, he hated that he didn’t knew a single person the small boat. But his father made him wanted network despite everyone being at least 10 years older than Lance. A bratty teenager._

_They were in the middle of the ocean when the boat was suddenly everyone was violent thrown to the side. Lance remember it took him to realized that the boat hit something- or something was attacking the boat._

_There was fire. Screaming._

_The water freezing cold. Lance somehow ended up on a large debris from the boat. Keeping him above the water- barely. He was crying, floating into the abyss nothing but the large moon hanging in the sky. It wasn’t until Lance saw it._

_A large fin. Lance sobbed harder. He was going to get eaten by a shark. He was going to die tonight. It was to his horror that the closer the fin got, the larger it was. It wasn’t shark._

_No._

_It was worse. It was a monster. Lance squeezed his eyes shut. Waiting for claws, teeth, tentacles, something that would end his life. He waited. Curled up on his side. But nothing happened. He could sense a large presence in front of him._

_But nothing happened._

_It took time for Lance to gather his courage to open his eyes. Once he did, he gasped._

_Two large gold eyes peered above the water, centimeters from Lance. Lance shot up and away from the eyes- causing to almost fall off the makeshift raft. That is until a large, webbed hand shot out to steady the raft but not without Lance falling forward again. Lance curled tightly in himself again, sobbing._

_He could hear the water falling as the figure raising higher. Disturbing the shaft as the waves thrashed it around. This was it. This was Lance’s end._

He sighed and looked over the pool. “I owe you my life. Trust me, this is the only way to keep you safe.” 

He leaned forward a bit, the crystal resting against his palm as he lowered his hand under the water. Gently, he let the crystal slipped out of his hand as he turned it. He briefly saw it fall, the glow slipped into the dark abyss shortly after. He sighed as he leaned back again and waited. 

_There was a soft humming almost, it was high pitched yet soft. Lance peaked up again, the creature was- almost human._

_A siren._

_He was raised at waist height. It was human in nature expect for the fact that it was far too large. Just from the waist up, it was almost as tall as Lance. Solid gold eyes, finned ears, and where the nose would be was just a bump with two very thin slits were the nostril would be._

_Even through his fear, Lance was enchanted by the creatures beauty. Toned chest, with large, defining muscles underneath pale skin. A long, sharp jawline and short black hair that blended into a large floof of hair on his forehead._

_The siren was tilting his head. Staring almost… curiously at Lance._

_Lance furrowed his eyebrows, he studied sirens all his life. He knew they lured sailors and other humans in so they could devour the second they could. And yet- this one wasn’t. He just stared at Lance, like he was trying to figure out what he came across._

_The soft hum continued as the siren looked over Lance. He leaned forward a bit to peer closer. Lance scrambled back to get far away from the larger creature. But being on a small raft, he could only go so far until he was in the water. Thin lips stretched wide, rows of sharp teeth peeked through. An awkward clipping noise was coming from the creature. It took Lance to realize that the siren was laughing._

_He was laughing at Lance. Amused by his action._

Lance was startled out of his memory. He felt him before he saw him.

The back of a familiar webbed hand slowly traveled up his legs until it emerged from the dark waters. It fell on Lance’s side,the bright blue crystal tumbling out of its grasp. Bright gold eyes follow after they glowed underneath. Lance was memorized by the sight. They served as reminder that the man raising from the pool wasn’t at all human. 

His head was only above the water level and it was enough to be eye level with the boy sitting on the edge of the pool. Lance grinned, barely calming his nerves.

_Finally._

He raised his hands to cup the creature’s cheeks. He was gorgeous just as he remembered. 

“Hello, beautiful, remember me?” Lance asked, he kept his voice low. Shiro chirped in response. He chuckled, his thumbs and hands moving to pet the large siren. He looked different than he remembered. 

Instead of the pitch black hair, it was snowy white. Lance didn’t seem to mind at all, in fact he was really into it. But what really unsettled Lance was the damage skin. A large scar gashed across the bump of Shiro’s “nose”. He also noticed his left ear was partially deformed now. 

“It’s been far too long, hasn’t it?” Lance said softly, low enough just for him. Shiro raised his hand, easily gulfing Lance’s long and thin fingers. He leaned into Lance’s touch, nuzzling into his hand as much as can. A high-pitched shrill pierced the quiet night, it was louder than Lance expected but still low enough to not disturb anyone. 

Lance chucked when he realized that he was purring. Oh yes, quite the man-eating monster Lance has possessed. Suddenly Shiro raised further out of the waters, until the water was at his waist, towering over Lance now. 

He gasped as he took in the dramatic change from the last time. Large, sculpted chest was littered with more scars. All of them running different directions and length. Some running deeper than others. But was what most noticeable was Shiro’s entire right arm was missing. Leaving only the mound of his shoulder.

The entire inside of Lance wrenched, twisting horribly. He couldn’t phantom what or who caused those wounds. What happened during the time he last saw him to now. However something snapped inside of Lance. He wanted to know everything and every detail. Whoever caused them will pay for this. Rage consumed Lance faster than any emotion ever, he would make everyone suffer if has too, no one who did this to Shiro will get away. But for now, he was reunited again with his only love. And he’s not going to waste it was anger, no.

“You went through so much pain.” he voice broke a little, his eyes tracing every scar and wound. He slowly raised his legs out of the water to stand on the edge. He was barely taller than him but it didn’t matter. He reached a shaky hand out until it made contact with warm, wet chest. Following the hard muscles underneath the slippery skin, up to the large mound of his shoulder where his other hand rest on the other. 

“You’re safe now.” He whispered, looking up to the piercing eyes again. “I promise you, I won’t let anything happen you again.” Tears spilled down his cheek, his hands returning to cup his face. Slowly he leaned forward until his lips pressed gently to his wider lips. 

As he pulled away he open his eyes again, staring up at the hooded golden eyes. 

“Takashi.” 

And just like that, the large arm gathered him up. Pressing him firmly against the hard chest before he was pulled underneath the water. 

There was no loud or big splash. It was as if they melted into the pools current and was pulled deeper and deeper. Lance could make out the transition of the smooth tiles of the pool wall to they thin out to the rough edges. But slowly those started to fade as Shiro pulled him away from the wall. Pulling down from angle. 

Lance let himself be dragged deeper and deeper. The water becoming darker and colder but the warmth of Shiro’s chest kept him safe. Safe and warm. It was then that Lance noticed Shiro’s tail illuminated a gorgeous purple glow. The only source of light in the dark. 

_Just like that night long ago. Where the fear slowly melted and when the large creature dived underwater. Lance couldn’t help but leaned forward a bit into the dark water. Straining to see anything, a small voice hoped that he’ll return. And he did._

_His shoulders above the water as he brought up a closed fist. Lance leaned again as he slowly uncurled his long fingers, presenting a small crystal from the center of the his palm. Emitting a bright blue glow. It was tiny compare to the siren’s hand and Lance briefly wonder how he would have grabbed or where it he got it. But it didn’t stop the creature slowly, as if he didn’t want to frighten Lance again, brought his hand closer to Lance._

_Hesitantly, Lance reached out to grasp the crystal. Afraid that the creature was waiting to strike. But he never did, he waited patiently until Lance retrieved his hand and hold it close to his chest. The siren smiled, pleased._

Shiro began to slow down, pausing somewhere in the middle. No walls or surface in sight. Just them. Under the water. Long, silk scales curled and wrapped around Lance. Not enough to restrict his movements but enough to let him know that the giant siren was all around him. It was than that Lance started to notice that his chest started to burn from lack of oxygen. 

The large hand cradled the back of Lance’s head. His hold was gentle and soft, like a pillow. Shiro looked over him for a moment. A gentle smile, enamored of the precious gem he has captured. Lance tried to plead with his eyes. The burning escalated to his head, ready to explode from the pain. 

Shiro brought his face closer. His nose barely brushing along Lance’s entire left cheek before he ducked and buried his lips where Lance’s shoulders and neck meet. Lance tilted his head to accommodate the large mouth as they captured Lance’s slim neck. 

Lance gasped in relief. The burning and the excruciating pain disappeared almost completely. Somehow, he was breathing. Far below the surface. It was a little choppy and difficult- Lance felt like he was breathing through a wet rag. That was, until, Shiro’s lips pivoted to his other side. Long, thin lips traveled a short distance to his right. Almost instantly he was breathing clearly. Widen eyes watched Shiro pulled away back a little. A large smirk stretched his lips. 

Shaky hands moved to stroked the side of his neck. His neck was still smooth to the touch but there was a fluttering sensation. Lance could imagine gills underneath the surface of the his skin. He never knew Shiro could do that but nevertheless- he was breathing. Underwater. 

A giggle escaped Lance’s lips. Water flooded into his mouth but it magically disappeared once it hit the back. Causing him to not choke. Using his strength in his legs and his arms to swim around. Testing his new ability.

Swimming even felt different. He felt lighter, almost effortlessly as he swimmed around quicker than usual. Shiro smiled, amused. His unraveled more, but his hand shadowed Lance’s movements. Lance couldn’t tell if it was a way to keep his ability or Shiro just simply wanted to keep him close. Keeping him from ever breaking the surface and leaving him again. 

Lance tested it by swimming a little higher. Just out of Shiro’s reach. The siren narrowed his eyes, smiled more strained. 

The large hand stretched out to grab him but just as he reached Lance, the little human whipped out of his grasp. Diving deeper, swimming as fast he could pasting his tail. Lance giggled while the large creature circled around, chasing the teasing human. 

Nothing but water rushing in the his ear for the short living chase as Shiro catched up fairly quickly. But it didn’t stop the little squeal that left Lance when the large hand grab his waist. The current of water pulled him back until his back was firmly passed against the warm chest. 

Lance couldn’t stop the wide smile and laugh, relaxing back into the touch. Shiro tilted his head forward, the bump where a nice would be, brushing Lance’s head, neck and shoulder. He started to purr and-

Oh, yes. It was a lot more pleasant underwater. The vibration was more softer, hypnotizing. Every nerves inside Lance was on fire in the best way possible. He melted back, pilate against Shiro as they descend deeper, further into the abyss. 

The travel was a little longer than Lance expected but he didn’t mind with consistent purring and Shiro's hand holding him close while also exploring every inch of his body. 

The soft thud when they hit sand jolted Lance but he didn't seem to mind. Only arching into Shiro's touch. He felt back where he always wanted to be. 

_In the middle of the ocean as Shiro gently pushed the raft along. He doesn't know where they were heading but Lance didn't want it to end. The large creature’s presence was a growing comfort to Lance. The gold eyes never leaving Lance’s as if the small human was his sole extience._

_“What’s your name?” Lance asked, he doesn’t know if the creature could understand him or he could respond but the words already slipped out. He was laying on his side, curled in as he faced the siren._

_The siren manage to rest his arms on the raft as he lazily pushed the raft towards a direction. His chin resting against his arms. Gold eyes flickered up at him again as they were resting before. He smiled. Lifting a hand as he hovered it over Lance._

_Lance leaned back a little as he watched the creature gently turned Lance’s wrist towards him. With a patient pace, the siren traced his finger across the inside of Lance’s forearm._

_‘S’. ‘H’. ‘I’. ‘R’. ‘O.’_

_“Shiro?” Lance said, testing the name on his lips. He really like it. He smiled with Shiro hummed in confirmation. “I’m Lance.”_

The touch dragged a little deeper, running a little rougher as Shiro moved his entire body against Lance. And Lance all but moaned into the open water. Feeling the solid form grind up against his ass and the continuous purrs that slowly turned into growls. He didn’t know what spurred this on but my god, Lance did not want it to stop. He tilted his head back, staring right up to the hooded glowing eyes. 

_“You’ve been through so much torture, my love. Do what you must with me. I can take it, I promise.”_ Came Lance’s watery response, it sounded simply a ripple of breath but Shiro understood completely. The large hand clawed the clothes that hanged and floated around Lance until he was left in nothing. Left bare to the bottom of the deep water. Only depending on Shiro’s massive body heat to keep him from freezing. He was flipped over, facing Shiro. 

It was than that Lance felt Shiro’s tail was rougher but has a slippery texture. The back of his thighs and his ass started to tingle but the long lips that pressed into his bottom half of his face. Lance gasped as a large wet tongue slipped past his own lips, and engulfed his whole mouth. 

He moaned, buckling his hips against the rolling tail. He moved forward a bit, taking more of the tongue before pulling back. Lance felt like he was sucking Shiro off than making out with him but as he felt a large bulge against his ass.

Oh.

His eyes shot open, the bulge was growing. He felt the large cock against his back, long and thick- it was almost the size OF his back! Lance wasn’t quite sure how it’s going to fit inside him but no matter what, he trusted Shiro unconditionally. He trusted Shiro that he wouldn’t hurt him. Even if he did, Lance would let him. Even if Shiro took away his ability to breathe and watched him drown. Lance wouldn’t resist.

But Shiro wasn’t cruel like that. 

No, he wasn’t like the rest of the world. He was gentle, soft with his touches despite his size. Despite being at the bottom of the deepest pool where it’s dark and cold, Lance felt safe and warm- all because he’s with Shiro. 

Away from being constantly watched, away from powerful figures who only care about their status and plan the next downfall of another. Lance didn’t have to worry about his next step or put on a front.

He let out a scream into the body of water. His entire bottom half was numbed pleasantly as Shiro pushed further in. His chest felt so tight, he could barely breathe but he felt fully alive as they became one. 

Shiro's arm holding him tight again. Lance's back pressed firmly against Shiro’s chest again. He was still for Lance, not that he would need anytime to adjust before he pulled back and thrusted up. 

As Lance looked down at their joined body he had to throw his head back again. He could see Shiro inside him. His dick bulging out of his stomach, the large bump obscuring his view from his own dick. He slithered his hand underneath Shiro's. The large siren continued his slow and punishing thrusts. Tears collected as he feel Shiro move through his stomach.

Pleasure waves brought Lance closer the edge. Shiro's chest vibrated with constant purrs. He wasn’t going to last long.

“T-Takashi!” He tried to warn Shiro. The large siren took the hint as he hold him impossibly closer. He picked up the speed, his thrust turning fast and hard- just like Lance likes it.

He let out a cry as he tipped over the edge. Tremors wrecked Lance's body with Shiro's cock still lodged inside him. Shiro continued his thrust until-

Oh. Shiro was spilling inside Lance. Filling his entire inside warm- it almost burned but Lance didn’t care. Too sated to care. 

Breathing heavily as he laid back into Shiro. The large siren cuddle into the back of Lance, burying his head into Lance’s neck. This is where Lance always wanted to be. Ever since the first time he encountered the large siren. Deep down in the sea, the large tail curled around Lance. Safe from the world. Safe and warm from the cruelest monster of all. 

_Lance shivered. The temperature had dropped to freezing. Chill clung to his bones wrapping a vice grip._

_“S-Shiro.” Lance could barely hear his voice. He almost thought he didn't say anything until a large hand grabbed his wrist. Suddenly, he was yanked off the raft into the colder water but-_

_Oh._

_Shiro was radiating warm. Lance was still chilly but it was more bearable as he clung to Shiro's large and solid chest. Suddenly a word flashed across his mind, a name. Lance doesn't know where it came from but it felt right._

_“Takashi,” He whispered against Shiro before he slipping out of conscious._

_Waves crashing against the shore was the first thing Lance heard. Unbearable heat was beating down on him. He groaned as he gathered as much energy as he could to crack his eyes open._

_He was on a familiar beach shore. It was a blur emotions but he somehow found himself surrounded by his family. Veronica holding him tight. Despite the emotional reunion, Lance felt numb, cold even. Lance could only think of pale skin, gold eyes, and large, warm body._

_For a fearful moment he thought it was a dream. Despite news flashing the alarming breaking news. It was until he realized there was a weight in his hand._

_He slowly opened his hand and there, sitting in his palm. Was a gleaming blue crystal._

**Author's Note:**

> I also want to thank Han for running this amazing Exchange and being completely understanding when my life got hectic to finish this fic on time. <3 I owe you the world.


End file.
